Slice of Life
by kyuuley
Summary: Here I will be posting any and all prompts (that grab my attention) along with extras from the series like Gift of the Night Fury. Also I will also add a few back stories in here as well, be ready to face a lot more of baby Hiccup and Snow. In regards to the prompts, you can either post them as a review or PM me, I'm not picky. Just so you know I do accept AU's and crossovers.
1. Best Snoggletog Ever!

**Hey, people long time no post. I am sorry if any of you guys got impatient but I am nearing the end of my first semester in college and had not had time to write or post. Thank you for those who are still with me, it means a lot. Also I got a rather unnerving message a few days ago. Apparently someone found a story that was strikingly similar to mine on another website. They, however did not tell me the name of the website or the story. I could just be being paranoid and it might have just been a joke, but if anyone of you guys know anything about it please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hurry up, hurry up," chanted Snow pulling the covers off her brother. "Gods, can you be any slower?"

Hiccup just chuckled placing his helmet on top of his head, "I'm moving, I'm moving. Honestly Snow, I think you might actually be worse than Toothless."

At the mention of the dragon's name a loud thump on the roof was heard. Both children laughed when it happened.

"It's only because he can't speak Norse," said Snowstorm.

"Thank Thor," smiled Hiccup racing towards the door with his sister following close behind.

Toothless continued to jump on the roof, not stopping until both riders were standing outside.

"Good Morning, Mr. Bossy-pants," greeted Hiccup walking towards the Night Fury, nearly slipping on a patch of ice in the process. Thankfully he was caught by his draconic friend before he could touch the ground.

"Thanks, bud. Stupid leg," said Hiccup, kicking at the ice with his prosthetic leg.

"Are you ok?" asked Snow, patting Toothless' head as a silent thank you.

"Yeah-I'm-" Hiccup was cut off when Toothless let out a loud burp.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew," cringed both children, covering their faces against the smell of raw fish.

"This is the life," exclaimed Snow, breathing in the cold winter air. The three of them were soaring high above the coast of Berk, enjoying the lack of snowfall.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back for a coat?" asked Hiccup, eyeing her simple long-sleeved wool tunic. Snowstorm would've been offended if she had not seen the playful on his face.

"Yes," she chirped. "You forget, brother of mine, that I'm a Devastating winter baby. I relish in the cold."

Hiccup laughed, "You're telling me. I have yet to see anyone else build a snow fort during a blizzard."

"And you never will."

He just shook his head smiling mischievously as the neared the arch of a pillar.

"You ready bud?" he asked, unhooking the straps on his riding vest. The dragon in question let out a low skeptic groan.

"Don't worry, he can do it," reassured Snow, silently egging her brother on as he prepared to jump. The moment they were about to fly under the arch, Hiccup jumped high over it.

"Yes," he exclaimed when he landed back on his dragon's back.

"I told you he could do it," laughed Snow.

"You're up, Snow," called Hiccup, nodding to an upcoming arch.

A wicked smile spread across her face as she unhooked her own vest. "Watch and learn, boys."

* * *

"Ready to go home guys?" asked Hiccup several hours later. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set.

"Alas, yes," sighed Snow dramatically. "Though I long to stay here longer, my body is in need of substance."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," agreed Hiccup, smiling at her over the top comment.

"Good to know we are on the same page, now mush."

Before Hiccup could do just that several dragons flew past them, nearly crashing into Toothless.

"What the-" whispered Hiccup as hundreds more dragons darted past them in every direction, eager to reach their destination. The large amount of dragons made it hard to navigate, causing Hiccup's helmet to get knocked of his head by a Nadder. Shrieking Toothless dived after it.

"No, no, let it go bud," said Hiccup.

"But, Momma's helmet," protested Snow.

"We'll get it later, but first we need to get back home to figure out what's going on," explained Hiccup earning a reluctant nod from his sister. Satisfied Hiccup steered Toothless back towards Berk.

The moment they landed in the village they were surrounded by a crowd of Vikings, each of them asking why their own dragons were leaving.

"Give them room," called Stoick, ordering the crowd off his children. "Hiccup, Snowstorm, what's going on? Why are the dragons leaving?"

Both children looked at one another worriedly.

"We don't know, Dad," answered Hiccup frowning deeply.

* * *

The Great Hall was in a clamor. Everyone was talking at once, voicing their own worries, thoughts, and disappointments in regards to the recent events. The only spot of silence was by a corner were seven young Vikings looked on at the Hall solemnly.

"Snoggletog is ruined," cried one man.

"It's not ruined," protested Stoick, drawing everyone's attention. "I know that everyone is disappointed that their dragons are gone, but we need to trust that they'll be back. Besides we're Vikings, we've celebrated Snoggletog without dragons for years before, we can do it again."

"Yeah! We're Vikings, we're tough," came a cry of agreement from the crowd.

Everyone turned to look at Gobber. He was wearing an odd helmet with holly covered antlers and a prosthetic hand full of bells.

"Most at the time," he added. "Who wants to sing some Snoggletog songs?"

With a groan the seven teens pulled themselves out of their respective spots, sulkily making their way out of the Great Hall. Well, almost all of them. Snowstorm was ducking behind Fishlegs, hoping none of the bossy adults spotted her. Every single year she was forced to sing for their amusement 'til her voice got hoarse, and she was sick of it. Curse her natural ability to sing perfectly in tune.

"Well, this stinks," grumbled Snotlout as they made their way across the village.

"I know," agreed Astrid, looking depressed. "I was really looking forward to spending the holidays with Bluebird."

All the other teens nodded in agreement. Except for Fishlegs who was too busy whistling contently to notice.

"What's with you?" asked Tuffnut. "Don't you miss Meatlug?"

Fishlegs stopped in surprise for a second before he started sniffling and making motions to wipe away tears. "Oh, Meatlug. I miss him so much."

Before anyone could question his behavior the heavyset boy began to quickly walk away.

"He does realize that Meatlug is a girl, right?" questions Snowstorm.

Everyone else just shrugged puzzled by Fishleg's behavior. Suddenly Astrid let out an excited gasp.

"I have an idea, why don't we make new holiday traditions?" She offered with a wide smile. "You know, to bury the sadness."

Several of the teens let out groans of disagreement.

Snowstorm frowned, "That sounds exhausting, and unhealthy."

Astrid looked pointedly as Hiccup for support.

"Actually, I think Astrid might be onto something," he replied.

"Only because you're whipped," commented Snow, earning a snicker from Ruffnut. Hiccup frowned at his baby sister. What ever happened to sibling support?

"Yeah, besides your dragon can't go anywhere without you," added Tuffnut, pointing to the cliff were Toothless was looking up at the sky. "Must be nice."

Both of the Haddock children looked at the Night Fury with guilty expressions. They barely registered the calls of goodnight from their friends as they made their way to their respective homes.

"It's not fair, is it?" said Hiccup. "Toothless not being able to fly without me."

"No, it isn't," agreed his sister. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to fix it. Do you have the key the forge?"

"You know, I'm insulted that you would even asked me that?"

"Well, did you?"

"It's in my left boot, give me a second to get it out."  
Moments later Hiccup was frowning at the key his sister had given him. It wasn't like the key to the forge, in fact it scarcely looked like a key at all. It mostly looked like the frame work one would use for a common key.

"This isn't a key, Snow," he said.

"Yes, it is," she protested. "It's called a skeleton key, they are designed to open almost any kind of lock."

Hiccup's frown deepened at her words. Why in the nine realms would she need a thing like that?

"Where did you get it?" he asked slowly, letting her know that he expected the truth from her.

Snow smiled sheepishly, "You remember that time when Camicazi came to visit?"

"Yes," nodded Hiccup, not liking where this was going. "She stole Dad's underwear to prove to Snotlout who was the better thief."

"Well, she might have taught me how to pick locks," said Snow, not looking at her brother.  
Hiccup sighed loudly, "Have you stolen anything?"

"No."

"Have you broken into anyone's house?"

"The Twins and Snotlout's, mainly to put their hands in warm water when they are asleep or hide their boots."

Hiccup looked down at his sister for a second, debating what to do with this piece of information. Finally he shrugged handing the key back to his sister.

"The moment I suspect you're stealing I'm taking it away, do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy," answered Snow cheekily.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the comment, "Just open the door."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually _tasted_ that muck," said Snow as she walked beside her brother towards their house.

"It's called being polite," he retorted. "Something you should do more often."

"I was polite."

"You insulted her drink."

"No I didn't!"

"You said it looked like rancid yak milk mixed with raw eggs."

"That was _constructive criticism_," she protested. "Besides every good cook knows that you need to taste the crap you-"

"Snowstorm, language!" scolded Hiccup.

"Oops, my bad," said Snow sheepishly. "The _junk _that you make to see if it is edible or not,"

Hiccup nodded approvingly at the change of words.

"Her 'Yak-nog' looks like she just poured random ingredients into a pitcher and left it out all night. Don't give me that look, I know you thought it too. Don't deny it."

"Well," began Hiccup slowly. "It wouldn't have hurt for her to ask her mom some help, I guess."

Snowstorm smiled triumphantly before whistling for the Night Fury thumping on their roof. "Toothless, get down here, honey. We have a surprise for you."

Toothless quickly jumped down from the roof. He began to croon impatiently at them, rushing them to get moving.

"We know, we know," murmured Snow, scratching him underneath his chin to calm him down. "Now hold still so that Hiccup can put on your new tailfin."

Once the tailfin was on Toothless began to swing his tail wildly, ignoring the cries of protest from his riders. He didn't like the way it felt. Suddenly he stopped, eyeing the contraption as the artificial tailfin moved in synch with his real one.

Eyes wide he turned to look at his Vikings, they were smiling indulgently at him. They looked at one another for several seconds before Toothless lifted his wings and just took off.

* * *

Two young Vikings laid curled around one another as they stared at the ceiling of their room. The larger one rubbed soothing circles on his sister's back, making her snuggle her head into his chest. They said nothing.

A soft thump from their roof made them tense. Slowly they rose up from their bed as the thumping continued. Joyous smiles spread across their faces as they raced off their bed and out of their home.

"Toothless, you're back!" they both shouted as they rounded the side of the building. Hiccup then slipped on the ice, getting spared from hitting the hard ground when Snow caught him.

"Hiccup, Snowstorm!" called their father from his spot on the roof where he was making repairs.

"Good morning, Father." "Hey, Dad." Both children greeted unenthusiastically before turning to leave.

"Stop right there," called Stoick, climbing down the ladder. "Alright, out with it. What's wrong?"

"It's been three days since Toothless left, Dad," answered Hiccup.

"At first we thought that he was just enjoying being able to fly by himself but now," added his sister, fidgeting with the hem of her tunic with a worried frown.

"Hey, I know what it's like to miss someone you love at this time of year," said Stoick placing a comforting hand on the shoulder of each child. "But you know what we do? We celebrate in their place, and I'm sure that's what Toothless would want you two to do."

Hiccup gave a small nod. Snowstorm didn't look as convinced.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," reassured Stoick. "That dragon of yours risked his neck for you two too many times to just up and leave."

Snowstorm scowled for a moment before giving the larger man a small smile.

"That's my girl," he grinned, giving her chin a playful tap. "Now go set up your helmets, Odin needs a place to put your goodies in."

Both children tensed. Thankfully it was unnoticed by their father, who had turned back towards the ladder.

"I'll get the oars," whispered Snow, making her way back inside.

As they made their way across the village the two siblings nearly bumped into Fishlegs.

"Whoa, Fishlegs, you hungry?" asked Hiccup motioning to the large fish-filled basket the blond boy was carrying. "You've got enough fish to feed an entire dragon."

They boy in question tensed for a second before laughing nervously. Muttering a quick excuse he began to scurry away from them.

"He's up to something," said Snow, narrowing her eyes. "Want to follow him?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Sure."

Carefully the two of them followed after the large boy, making sure to keep a safe distance so they wouldn't get spotted. Before long they were near the empty warehouses by the docks. Snowstorm and Hiccup ducked behind one of the houses as Fishlegs entered another one. After a few seconds he slowly stepped out, looking around to make sure on one had seen him. Satisfied that the coast was clear Fishlegs took off in the direction of his home. Once he was far enough away the Haddock siblings crept form their hiding spot.

"What do you think he's hiding?" asked Snow.

"Only one way to find out," answered her brother, throwing the doors of the warehouse open.

Once they were open Hiccup let out a startled shout. A large brown Gronkle buzzed rapidly towards them, eager to get out. The rope that had been holding the dragon grounded snapped, allowing her to burst out of the building. In the process she knocked into Hiccup, taking him with her as she flew hurriedly away.

"Hiccup!" shouted Snowstorm as she watched Meatlug fly away with her brother in tow.

"Meatlug!" called a distressed voice close to her. "What about presents?!"

Anger cursing through her veins the little red-head snapped her head towards the blond heavyset boy. Growling under her breath she stomped towards him.

"Fishlegs!" she screeched. "You have three seconds to explain what's going on and it had better be good."

* * *

One long explanation, several sharp glares, and one backhand to the face later the remaining teens were inside the now empty warehouse, trying to figure out where Meatlug might have gone to.

"I can't believe that Meatlug just left," grumbled Fishlegs sadly.

"You can't believe it!?" repeated Astrid appalled. "You kidnapped your own dragon!"

Before Fishlegs could respond he was interrupted by Snowstorm.

"Fishlegs didn't kidnap Meatlug, Astrid, that's just silly."

The boy in question smiled gratefully at her, glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore. He didn't think his cheeks could take it if she was.

"No, Meatlug was held _captive_," she continued, glaring venomously at the boy. "_Hiccup_ was the one who was kidnapped."

Astrid took that as a cue to look disapprovingly at Fishlegs. The blond boy shifter nervously under their gazes. Gods, why did this have to happen to him? He never meant for anyone to get hurt, he just wanted to spend Snoggletog with his dragon.

"Guys!" called Tuffnut impatiently from his spot by the hay, saving Fishlegs from further glares. "Look at what we found."

Pushing away the hay the twins revealed a cluster of oval shaped stones. There were eight in total. Every single one of them had a light ashy blue color and a rough pebble like texture.

"Cool, Meatlug barfed a pile of rocks," said Fishlegs.

"Those are eggs," corrected Snow picking up one of them.

"But boy dragons can't lay eggs," protested Fishlegs.

"Yeah, well your boy dragon is a girl dragon," said Ruffnut, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that would explain a couple of things."

"I guess this is why the dragon's left," hummed Snow putting the egg gently back with the rest of the clutch. "They went to lay their eggs. It must be a seasonal thing, you know, like how when birds fly south for the winter. They should be back once the thaw comes."

Suddenly Astrid let out a loud gasp, "I have a great idea!"

"Not again," groaned Snotlout.

Ignoring his comment Astrid picked up one of the eggs before heading towards the shelf were the Snoggletog decoration were held.

"How about we make this our new Snoggletog tradition?" she proposed presenting the Gronkle egg to them, only now it was wrapped in a thick red ribbon like a present.

"I'll pass," declined Snow quickly.

"Aww, c'mon it sounds like fun," pouted Ruffnut, nudging the younger girl with her elbow. "Just think how surprised people will be with a newly hatched dragon in their helmet."

"Exactly, these are _dragon _eggs," emphasized the red-head. "These aren't like chicken eggs that just crack open and out comes out a baby chick. We have no idea what will happen when they hatch, they could _explode_ for all we know."

Snotlout let out a dismissive snort, "C'mon, Snowstorm, they're eggs. Eggs! They're not going to explode, that's just ridiculous! Am I right guys?"

Much to Snow's charring the rest of the teens nodded in agreement with Snotlout. Looking over to Ruffnut for support, all she received was a helpless shrug. Snow let out a defeated sigh, shaking her head at the teens.

"Ok, fine, you guys can go on with this crazy plan but let the record show that I was strictly against this."

With that she left her friends to excitedly decorate the remaining eggs in peace, knowing it wouldn't last too long.

* * *

"Father, where do we keep the spare nails."

Stoick looked up from his wood carving in surprise. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter, confused by her request.

"In the tool box underneath the stairs," he answered. "Why, might I ask?"

Snowstorm just shrugged, "I'm preparing."

"For what?"

"The other shoe to drop."

Stoick put down his carving with a sigh, "What's Hiccup planning this time?'

"Oh, it's not Hiccup, he's currently with Meatlug. It's Astrid and the others who are planning disaster," she answered pulling out a large chest from underneath the stairs.

"Astrid?" blinked Stoick. "What could _she_ be planning?"

"Horrible and potentially dangerous Snoggletog traditions," she said casually, rummaging through the chest for the nails.

"What harm could possibly come from Snoggletog traditions?" laughed the chief, getting up to help her.

"More than you would think," she said. "You know that feeling you get in your gut when something destructive is about to happen?"

"All too well," admitter her father, pulling out a thick box filled with her desired item.

She nodded thanks, "I've been having that feeling the moment she told me her ideas."

"Oh," was all Stoick said for a few seconds. "There's some lumber in one of the warehouses where we keep the plows."

"Thank you," said Snow, getting up to leave. "If you hear an explosion or two, I just want you to know that I was strictly against it."

Stoick sighed when his daughter stepped out of the room, he just couldn't catch a break this season. Moving back to his chair, he picked up the nearly finished Skrill carving he was working on. '_I hope Snowstorm will like her present at least,'_ he thought.

* * *

She really shouldn't be smug, explosions were _not_ a good thing to hear in the village. But for the life of her she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

Humming softly Snowstorm calmly made her way across the village, casually dodging panicking villagers, falling debris, and small flames here and there. It actually gave her a nostalgic feeling believe it or not. This was no different from when she used to run behind Hiccup during raids, all it needed were the dragons.

A small coo come from the ground beside her. Looking down Snow saw a small green baby Gronkle waddle about. Grinning wider she scooped up the little reptile up to her chest, careful not to drop her basket filled with supplies. Scratch that, it only needed _hostile_ dragons.

It didn't take her long to find Astrid. All she had to do was go to the place of most destruction and look for the towering mass that was her angry father.

If she was were more mature she would've stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the older girl's horrified expressions. She might've even offered to help clean up. But she wasn't.

"I told you they might explode," said Snow the moment she reached the shield-maiden. "I think your aunt's house is on fire.'

Astrid groaned, burying her face into her hands, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," shrugged the young girl, offering Astrid the basket. "Just thought you might want a head start on those repairs."

Astrid took the basket, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to hand this little guy over to Fishlegs."

* * *

'_Well this is a depressing sight,'_ thought Snow, cleaning up the remains of their now scorched tree. Night had fallen and they had yet to finish cleaning up the mess caused by the hatchlings. Usually around this time the village would've been in the Great Hall celebrating the holiday with mead and mutton. But alas, they were outside making repairs.

Placing pieces of burned wood into a wheel-barrel Snowstorm noticed that everyone stopped working. Dusting off her hands she looked towards the starry sky to see what the fuss was about. Squinting her eyes she was able to make out dozens of dark winged silhouettes making their way towards the village.

A smile spread across her lips. She recognized those silhouettes along with the one person who could bring them back.

Snowstorm ran towards the edge of the main square to meet her brother, only to stop dead in her tracks as a broken ship slid towards her. When it skidded to a stop she held her breath, there had to be a reason why Hiccup had brought it with him.

Sure enough, tiny, colorful, and just plain adorable baby dragons began to spill out of the boat, making everyone inside the village coo in awe.

"Hiccup," cried Snow, racing towards her brother as he slid off Hookfang. "You brought them back."

Cheering loudly she wrapped him into a tight hug.

Behind her Stoick let out a booming laugh, "You did it, my boy." Wrapping both children into a bone crushing hug.

"Everyone grab your dragons and make to the Great Hall," he called once he set his kids down. "Finally we have something to celebrate."

Snowstorm smiled warmly at her brother as he began to follow their Dad to the Great Hall.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Snowstorm looked on as Astrid and Bluebird walked past them. One of Bluebird's hatchlings was cradled lovingly in Astrid's arms.

"I'll stay here for a while," she said shaking her head. "You go on without me."

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't be much of a celebration without you."

"I'm sure," she smiled reassuringly, making shooing motions at him. "Now go, bask in a job well done."

Hiccup hesitated for a second for a moment before nodding, "If you get lonely, you know where to find me."

"I always do," she said before turning away.

* * *

Slowly Snow made her way towards the edge of the cliff were Toothless had stood several days ago. She let out a loud sigh gazing worriedly up at the sky. Looking around to make sure no one was around Snowstorm slid to her knees, gazing pleadingly at the moon.

"Look I know we don't get along," she started. "With you making my brother's life miserable and me doubting your existence. But if you were to answer this prayer to me, I will never doubt you again. Please, please, please bring Toothless back."

Softly she repeated that prayer over and over, never taking her eyes off the sky. She didn't stop when her legs began to tingle, or when her throat become dry. But she did stop when the moon began to drop.

With a frustrated growl Snowstorm rose to her feet. Her cheeks blushed red with anger and embarrassment, never before had she felt so insulted in her life. Never before had she prayed so desperately, and on her knees even, to a god. And to be ignored right after was humiliating.

"That's it," she hissed. "I'm switching religions. I'm sure Jesus Christ is a lot more dependable than you lot."

Before she could walk away a dark shadow swept over her. Snow gasped in delight as a familiar silhouette landed in front of her.

"Toothless," she cried hugging the dragon tight. "I missed you so much."

Toothless let out muffled coos in agreement.

She pulled back slightly to look up at the dragon, "Don't you ever do that again! We were worried sick about you! Do you understand? What do you have in your mouth?"

Reaching into Toothless' mouth Snow pulled out a slobbered Viking helmet.

"It's Hiccup's helmet," she said in awe. "Is that why you were gone so long? You were out looking for his helmet?"

Toothless nodded, purring deep in his chest with pride.

Smiling Snowstorm got on her toes to give his snot a kiss, "You are the sweetest dragon there is, you know that?"

His purrs got louder with her praise. Snowstorm laughed giving him back the helmet.

"C'mon, love, let's go to the Great Hall," she said patting his side. "Hiccup will be so surprised."

Toothless nodded excitedly, trotting off in the direction of the large building. Letting out a laugh Snow jogged after him, singing happily all the way to the Great Hall.

* * *

**That's all folks. Yeah, I didn't write the ending, but I felt it was unnecessary. We all know what happens, and we can all easily see Snow and Hiccup's reactions to Toothless' desire for himself to fly **_**with**_** them not just them riding on him. **

**Don't for get to review, it's an author's nourishment you know? Don't let me starve.**

**Also don't forget to post your prompts, I want to see the scenarios you guys would love to see them in. **

**Til next time, be safe, be grateful and be merry. Bye~**


	2. My name is Hiccup and I'm a leftie

**Hello, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgivings, I did. Here is a small treat prompted by **RollingUpHIgh, **enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

His Dad always said that he was different from the moment he could crawl, Hiccup disagreed. He was different from the moment he could write.

The first time he noticed it was when he was able to find his father's inkwell. Snowstorm had just turned two, and Hiccup was determined to teach her how to write. Sure he could've used charcoal but ink looked so much better on parchment.

After dipping the quill into the ink Hiccup firmly wrapped Snow's fingers around it before guiding it towards the parchment. Before she could even make a line the curly-haired toddler dropped it. Patiently Hiccup placed the quill back in her hand. This time she was able to make a short and squiggly line before dropping it again.

Snow frowned up at him when he tried to place the quill back in her hand. She was beginning to get bored of this game. This time the line was longer but Snow still dropped it. Before Hiccup could pick up the quill Snow grabbed it with her other hand. The little toddler looked in amazement at how easy it was to hold the quill with her other hand.

Hiccup watched as his sister scribbled on the parchment with ease. The lines were still sloppy but considerably neater than the lines before. Snow smiled proudly at him as she scribbled vigorously with the quill held firmly in her right hand. Hiccup smiled back silently wondering why his sister didn't write with the same hand he did.

After that he became more aware of other people's hands and his own. His Daddy and sister used their right hand for everything. His Mommy switched between hands during different tasks. She held her sword with her right hand but she held her sewing needle with her left. He was the only who used their left hand for everything.

He didn't mind at first, though he did feel a bit left out. No, the only time he began to mind was when other's started to notice.

* * *

The first one to notice was a six-year-old Astrid Hofferson. They were pretending to be warriors about to race off to battle when she suddenly stopped.

"You're holding it wrong," she said pointing to the wooden sword in his hand.

"No, I'm not," he protested, holding out his hand for her to see. His grip was perfect, not too loose and not too tight, just like his Daddy had taught him.

"Yes, you are," she insisted. "You're using the wrong hand. Thorki said that you used your right hand for the sword and the left for the shield."

She held out her right hand to prove her point.

Hiccup frowned, not liking what she was saying. "I don't like using my right hand, it feels wrong."

Astrid rolled her eyes, something she picked up from her brothers. "That's only because you haven't practiced with it. Besides, you can't fight using your left hand."

"I _can_ fight."

"Prove it," she said, swinging at him.

Hiccup blocked it, frowning deeply. It wasn't fair really. Astrid was older, stronger, and had two older brothers who taught her to fight before she could walk. Of course she was going to win.

So, you can only imagine his surprise when several blows later Astrid's sword flew out of her hand. Both children looked at one another in shock before slowly giggling in surprise.

"I told you I could fight," said Hiccup, picking up her sword.

"Yes, you did and you can fight," she admitted good-naturedly. "But you still need to practice with your right hand a bit."

"Alright," he agreed, handing her back the wooden sword.

* * *

He practiced with his right hand after that, but it never quite felt right. His grip wasn't as firm and his attacks weren't as steady. He especially didn't like the fact that he almost always lost when he used his right hand. But it was easier for him when he did.

As he got older people began to notice just how different he was, and not everyone was as nice about it as Astrid or Snow. Fishlegs would give him funny looks while Snotlout and the Twins would just laugh at his quirks. His Mom and Dad would stubbornly put whatever weapon they were trying to teach him to use into his right hand, because that was the _right way_.

As time went on Hiccup learned that people didn't care what hand you used to write or eat, but when he held a weapon then he had do it the right way. If that meant that he would look like a below average fighter, not at all what a chief's son should be, then that was the price he had to pay in order to fit in.

* * *

Years went by and soon Hiccup didn't have to worry about fitting in anymore. He had trained a Night Fury and stopped a 300 year long war with the help of his sister and friends. He was finally able to fully be himself and he was going to make the most of it, which is why when Gobber called them for an impromptu sword-fighting lesson he couldn't help but feel confident.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," said Snotlout arrogantly, twirling the dull sword in his hand just to show-off.

"You're too kind, Snotlout," answered Hiccup, sending his sister a cheeky smile. She gave him a knowing look, 'let him have it,' she mouthed.

Gobber held a hand up in the air, "No name calling, no low blows, and no cheating. Annnnndddd, go!"

Snotlout made the first move, striking aggressively at his cousin completely contradicting his earlier words. Hiccup blocked it, pushing back at the bigger boy's sword with shocking skill. For Snotlout and the rest that is, Snow was one of the few people along with Camicazi that know of Hiccup's outstanding swords skills.

They stayed like that for several minutes, with Snotlout striking and Hiccup either sidestepping or blocking.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Snotlout, slightly frustrated with the smaller boy's constant defensive. "I'm winning."

Hiccup's smile grew wider, "There's something you should know."

"What?" said Snotlout, swinging straight at the other boy.

Hiccup sidestepped it, grinning as Snotlout lost his balance for a second.

"I'm not right-handed," said Hiccup tossing the sword to his dominant hand.

"Why does that-"

Snotlout was unable to finish as Hiccup has stroke at him. The buffer teen was just able to block it before Hiccup swung again. Everyone stared wide-eyed as they watched the boys fight. It was surreal to see Snotlout barely be able to keep up with Hiccup. They never thought just how much of a difference using you dominant hand could make. Hiccup's strikes were quicker, stronger, and more precise.

Much too quickly for anyone's liking Snotlout was disarmed. The dark-haired boy stared at his cousin in shock, unsure of how to react to this turn of events. Luckily Hiccup decided for him.

"Good fighting there, Snotlout," said Hiccup extending his hand out for him to shake. Snotlout looked at it for a second before grasping it with his own.

"Yeah, you weren't too bad either," he said. "Even if I was going easy on you."

"Sure, Lout, sure," was all Hiccup said in return.

* * *

**Got to love Hiccup, he's such a good sport. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm still trying to adapt to third person pov. Tell me what you thought, I am always grateful for outside input.**

**Til next time be safe, be good, and be thankful. Bye~**


End file.
